


i hope i can be your resting place

by yellowpostitman



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LET'S GET IT, M/M, just jae being soft for bribri, we all need that in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpostitman/pseuds/yellowpostitman
Summary: it's the last concert and jae couldn't help but feel proud of brian for taking on so much and surviving it.or simply a proud boyfriend!jae au





	i hope i can be your resting place

there’s a nervous but familiar buzz backstage as their team of staffs walk around, trying to make sure that everyone was in place and ready for the start of the concert. jae was lounging on one of the rooms, playing with his phone, beside a sleeping brian who passed out as soon as his body made contact with the couch.

 

sungjin was busy preparing their set list while the two youngest ones were play fighting in the next room if their high pitched laughter and groans of frustrations were anything to go by.

 

jae spared brian, who’s sleeping on his lap, a look and he couldn’t help but smile at the small pout that formed on the younger’s face. they both knew that it wasn’t advisable to sleep before the concert because brian would have to vocalize again and that would take too much of their time. jae didn’t have the heart to wake the younger though, knowing how much effort brian had put to make this project a success (not because he wanted to hear brian’s deep ass voice when he wakes up, nope).

 

in all seriousness though, jae could see the dark circles underneath brian’s eyes, his significantly thinner frame, his pale complexion that was only covered by their make-up artists’ incredible skills. he couldn’t help but thank whoever deity out there he should thank for making this month the last one hence ending their year long project that took the most toll on brian.

 

the countless nights wherein the younger slaved away inside the studio only to come back in the wee hours of the morning, crying to jae’s arms about how useless he was for not coming up with better works were too much of a sacrifice for jae to even rob him few minutes of a much needed sleep.

 

_jae glanced at the clock beside him, the glaring text of 2 am blinking back at him. he pulled at his hair out of frustration._

 

_brian was out late again, and he didn’t even have to question the younger’s whereabouts. he knew that he’s at the studio working on their songs endlessly. it’s the last month and brian was even more insecure about his lyrics than he was months ago._

 

_the worst thing about this though was the fact that brian had a class at 8 in the morning and him staying up this late only to attend that class later didn’t sit well with jae._

 

_he sighed and got out of the bed, careful not to make too much noise lest he wakes dowoon up, god knows how much of a mess the younger would be if jae so much as touches his legs (that were sticking out of the bed). he grabbed the nearest hoodie he could find which turned out to be brian’s red ones. he looked for his glasses and the keys he keeps inside their room before walking out._

 

_only to be greeted by a tired brian almost to brink of death with how pale he looked. jae immediately walked towards the younger just in time to catch him when he stumbled upon a couple of shoes that were not kept out of the way (he’d bother wonpil for that in the morning)._

 

_“hi, hyung.” brian greeted him with a smile on his face. always with a fucking smile._

 

_“how many times do i have to tell you—” his words were cut off when brian leaned his head on jae’s shoulder, just resting there, silent._

 

_“please don’t talk. just hold me, like this.” he whispered softly, tiredly. all the protest left jae’s mouth and instead was replaced by pain and fondness for the hardworking man in front of him. he pulled brian closer to his body and wrapped his arms on the younger’s waist, occasionally muttering words of encouragement for having done so well these past few months._

 

_they all appreciate brian’s works, his lyrics, his melodies and it showed on how the rest of the members would always keep an eye out for the walking zombie. jae knew it was hard to balance brian's studies alongside composition and the band itself, he’s fucking amazed brian’s still ace-ing the whole thing. he knew he himself couldn’t do it if he was the one given such tasks._

 

_“i’m so proud of you, thank you.” he settled with these words. he felt brian stiffen against him before releasing a deep sigh which was accompanied by tears if the forming wet stain on his shoulders were of any indication. he held him closer, repeating the words— trying to tell the younger how he appreciates all of his hard work. jae let him cry, he let brian release all the pent up frustrations that formed inside him as he pushed himself to come up with songs that would help their band._

 

_“hyung, i’m so tired.” brian’s soft and pained voice pierced the silence inside their dorm. they were both still standing on the foyer, refusing to give up the warmth of the hug but jae knew brian needed cuddles, he needed reassurance._

 

_he needed jae._

 

_so he pulled the younger to his bed (their shared bed) and drowned him with lots of blankets, words of praises, and kisses that effectively shut brian’s protests up._

 

_brian fell asleep to jae's voice singing him one of their songs that expressed the elder's feelings well as of the moment._

 

_I hope I can be a little helpful at least_   
_I hope I can be your resting place_   
_I’ll try to make you feel at peace_

the sound of the door opening broke jae's train of thoughts. sungjin entered the room and frowned at the sleeping boy on jae’s lap. before he could continue with his tirade about how it’s bad for brian to sleep, jae cut him off.

 

“don’t sungjin. you know him of all people needs this nap. i’ll wake him up with enough time to vocalize before the concert. let it go.” sungjin softened at that, realizing the weight of jae's words. he sighed in defeat as he heard the conviction in the elder's voice before silently leaving the room, reminding them of the time.

 

he wasn’t that much of a serious man and it showed on the way he always goofed around with the members. annoying sungjin, fighting with wonpil, baby-ing dowoon, and teasing brian. but there were few moments wherein he had to assert his “hyung status” among the members and those moments include this kind, the one where brian felt vulnerable the most.

 

he ran his fingers through the younger’s locks, smiling fondly before soothing the frown that made its way on brian’s face.

 

“you’re lucky i love you.” he said as he dropped a kiss on brian’s forehead.

 

minutes later, he woke the younger up and told him to get ready, and by that he meant belt out some notes to stabilize his voice before the concert.

 

\---

 

the concert went well in jae’s opinion, they pulled off all their songs, managed to make the most out of this memory. a few tears were also shed courtesy of wonpil who had always been on the emotional side.

 

brian cried too.

 

and jae understood the overwhelming relief that the younger felt as their hard work finally came to an end. jae understood it well and he couldn’t help the pride that took over his being as brian’s words filled the melancholic air.

 

“i have thought of giving up, sometimes. but in the end it was all worth it. thank you my days.” brian spared him a look and jae heard the silent thank you the younger wished to say, he smiled at him nodding in acknowledgment. he bowed to all of the fans who were a mix of crying ones and shouting ones. jae couldn’t help the smile that graced his face.

 

if jae’s clap was the loudest, no one had to know that it’s because out of all the people inside that building, he’s brian’s proudest fan.

 

as the lights dimmed he didn’t forget to mouth the words ‘i love you’ to a crying brian who managed to mouth the words in return. jae thought that if this was how things would play out between them, no shit should be hard enough to conquer.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this within an hour or so also this is me just appreciating brian's efforts, i'm sorry for any mistakes. hope you all enjoy.


End file.
